Lesson Learned
by Shadougelover14
Summary: Flint decides to teach his younger brother a lesson after Buck goes in his room.


"Buck, come back here!" Flint shouted as he tailed a fleeing Buck through their two story house.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Buck shouted over his shoulder.

He ducked into his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him and locking it in the process.

"Open the door, Buck!" Flint yelled through the wood.

"No, go away!"

"I told you to stay out of my room!"

"I was just looking around! I wasn't trying to break anything!"

"That was my trophy from the battle tournament I entered when I was ten!"

"It was an accident! You shouldn't have left it on a shelf where I could reach anyway!"

Flint sighed irritably, leaning against the wall across from the door.

"Buck, open this door before I open it myself."

"NO, besides it's _locked_ so shucks for you!"

Flint rolled his eyes, before reaching up above the frame of the door, and grabbing the key to the door.

Buck heard the click of the lock being undone, and panicked, gazing wildly around the room for a place to hide. His eyes landed on the bed, and without a moment's hesitation, rushed over to it, and crawled under it, shoving aside the old shoes and dusty boxes full of archeology magazines. He heard the door open, and Flint's footsteps across the wooden floor. They paused for a moment, before they started in his direction.

'_Uh oh…how does he know where I am?'_

"Buck, there are only two places in this room you can possibly hide, and since your closet's filled with all your junk when you _'cleaned'_ your room, that leaves the bed. Now come out before I drag you out!" Flint ordered.

Buck remained silent, holding onto the unlikely hope that maybe Flint would just leave.

Then he felt a hand close around his ankle, and he squeaked as he was yanked out from under the bed. Flint grabbed him around the waist, and threw him over his shoulder. Buck's arms and legs were flailing around in a wild panic, while shouting in a high voice, "LETMEGOLETMEGO!"

Flint didn't reply as he tossed the 13 year old on the bed, and crossed his arms while glaring as Buck flipped onto his back, staring at Flint with wide red eyes.

"I am very mad right now, Buck."

Buck swallowed the lump of panic in his throat as he backed away a little.

"Wh-what are you gonna do to me?" he stammered.

"I don't know yet."

"You could let me go with this terrifying experience as a reminder to never do it again?"

Flint gave him a skeptical look, and Buck bit his lip, before hastily trying to jump off the bed. Flint stopped him by placing a hand on his stomach and pressing him back down. Buck tried to suppress a giggle, but failed, and Flint glanced up at him in surprise. Their eyes met for a moment, before Flint smirked at him deviously. Buck gulped again as sweat started forming on his forehead.

"Oh, ticklish are we?" Flint asked.

"N-no!"

Flint grinned, and for a moment, Buck swore he could see horns in his afro. Then his older brother was on top of him, straddling him and pinning his arms down with his knees.

"F-Flint, come on! Get off!"

"Nah, I think I know how to teach you a valuable lesson. It's my duty as your older brother after all."

"Shut up and get off! I MEAN IT, DON'T YOU DARE-"

Flint pushed Buck's shirt up to his chest, cutting him off.

"FLINT PLEASE, I'LL WASH ALL THE DISHES, I'LL DO YOUR LAUNDREY, I'LL _CLEAN_ _YOUR ROOM FOR A YEAR!_"

"Aw Buck, you're adorable when you're scared."

"FLINT, FLINT PLEASE-!"

He was cut off again when Flint started lightly running his fingers along his sides, and Buck clamped his mouth shut to keep from laughing. Flint grinned, and moved further up to Buck's ribs, causing the younger boy to burst into a fit of giggles that he was desperately trying to keep in, but he wasn't doing a good job of it.

"Fl-Flint…st-stop! P-please stop!" he mumbled through his laughter.

"I think I'll stop when I find your sweet spot."

"H-huh?"

"If I'm teaching you a lesson I have to make sure it sticks."

From then on, conversation was stopped as Flint went to work. From his ribs, he moved up to Buck's under arms, which led to some indignant squealing from the younger trainer. Buck was desperately squirming under Flint, but the latter kept him firmly in place thanks to the weight difference.

"FLIHIHINT, STOHAHAHAHAOP! PLEAHEHEHEHEASE!"

Flint merely grinned in response, and returned to Buck's ribs for a few minutes, and Buck was laughing and crying by the end of it. Flint paused for a couple of minutes to let him breathe.

"So, how ya holdin' up?" he asked as Buck panted.

Buck lifted his head, doing his best to glare, which was hard because of the smile that was still plastered on his face.

"Go…jump off the roof…" he panted.

"Oh, that was rude." Flint said, feigning a hurt look, before smirking, and Buck felt his stomach drop.

"Guess we'll have to continue this."

He started to lightly rub Buck's stomach, causing the younger boy to start giggling again.

"Wait, wait, Flint, wait-!"

Flint snickered, and started moving lower. Buck squealed a little, squirming furiously.

"FLINT, I'M BEGGING YOU! FLINT PLEASE DON'T!"

"Oh, am I getting warmer?" Flint asked as his fingers slowly circled Buck's belly button.

Buck bit down on his lip in an attempt to keep from laughing as he shook his head desperately.

"It's not nice to lie to your big brother."

Without any further delays, Flint attacked his naval.

Buck let out a loud, undignified shriek, before he fell silent. His body shook with silent laughter though, and every once and awhile he'd mumble Flint's name or pleas for him to stop. It was about ten minutes later when Flint finally rolled off of him, and relaxed beside him with his arm crossed behind his head while Buck panted, trying to catch his breath.

"So, what did we learn today?" Flint asked.

Buck glanced at him.

"That you're…the back end of a Ponyta…"

Flint smirked a little, and lifted one hand and rested it on Buck's stomach again. Buck yelped, hastily rolling onto his side and curling into a ball.

"OKAY! Okay, okay, okay! I won't go in your room again, I promise!"

Flint laughed, before patting his head.

"Good, cuz if you do, I'll be more than happy to invest in a feather."

Buck gulped a little, nodding hastily. "Lesson learned!"

"Good, well, I'm making a sandwich. Want one?"

"Sure."

Flint stood and headed for the door, when Buck piped up.

"Can we…not tell anyone about this?"

Flint glanced back at him over his shoulder. After a moment, he grinned.

"I dunno…the Elite 4 love to hear my stories about you."

With that, Flint hurried out of the room, seconds before Buck raced after him.

"FLINT! WHAT _HAVE_ YOU TOLD THEM ABOUT ME? FLINT!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::

I noticed that there weren't many stories involving these two, so I wanted to write one of my own! I love writing stories about brothers, cuz it's always so much fun! It'd probably be easier if I _had_ siblings, but I still love it! Please leave a comment! (Please, I love feedback!)


End file.
